Melody Peters crazy adventure
by midnightpurplerose
Summary: I am a hunter of Artemis and have been for a long time, but that all changes when I meet a guy named Percy e with me as I go on a crazy adventure.I will meet new people I will find family get new friends and ever fall in love.Only one more thing I forgot to tell you I have a secret that is both good and bad but I cant tell so come and tell me what you think it view!
1. my story

I had been a hunter for many years, 136 years, and_ never have I ever_ fell for a man, that all changes one night.

I am getting to far in to my story sorry, I am Melody Peters. I joined the hunt after my mom died, I was ten then, but of cores I still look that age when my life come crashing down and I get kicked out of the hunt. I am a demigod, I have black hair and sea green eyes.

I left the hunt not when I fell in love if that is what you think, nope I got kick out after we meet my brother I should probably start my story there.

I am Melody Peters and this is how I found out who I am, this is my story.


	2. the meeting

I look out in to the night as we ran, Artemis in lead followed by Zoe then me. We stopped and aimed for a monster. It cried out then jumped off the cliff with a blond haired girl on its back, a boy screamed out and looked ready to jump. As Artemis turned the helicopter into pack of birds I was pulling the boy from the cliff and Kailey took him and fixed up his wounds.

As the other girls unpacked camp I called for my dog, Lily, she was a wight wolf and German wired haired pointer mix. I got down and gave her a pet wants she showed up.

"OH, he looks so cool! What is his name?!" I heard a very annoying voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a boy around my age, he had black hair very dark brown eyes and olive skin tone. I all of a sudden got very annoyed with the boy for thinking that a hunter would have a boy dog.

"she is a girl that you very much, and her name is Lily!" I exclaim.

"oh sorry, but she is very pretty. may I please pet her?" the boy asked.

I nodded and he carefully pet my dog. I smiled "I am Melody, what is your name?" I asked watching him slightly.

"My name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo!" he said as he stopped giving me a bright smile. I smiled back.

"My name is Melody, Melody Peters!" i said coping what he had done.

After some time we walked over to the other boys tent as Nico engaged in a conversation (very one sided by the way) I noticed Thalia Grace a girl we had tried to get to join but had refused for that guy had black hair electric blue eyes and a punk fashion. She was in a big argument with Zoe Nightshade, leader when Artemis was not here.

"Hey Melody this is Percy he had saved me and my sister from the monster!" Nico stated very happily.

I turned around only to come face to face with a boy who look just like me, black hair, sea green eyes and tan skin.

"Melody, Percy, Artemis would like to see you as well!" Zoe called standing next to her was a girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and the say olive skin ton as Nico.

"Bianca I am coming with you right?" Nico asked.

"Grover will be with you you can show him your game." Zoe answered "GROVER!" she shouted wants he was over here i no longer was listing but soon Nico and him left as we headed for Artemis's tent.


	3. what do you mean kicked out?

Zoe and I lead the way to the tent wants their Zoe and I stood in the back while Artemis talked to Percy and Bianca. I was really listing, I found my thoughts wandering to the boy I just meet Nico Di Angelo. Before I knew it Artemis was talking to me.

"Melody you are no longer part of the hunt." was all I heard.

"WHAT! Why am I kicked out?!" I asked completely I shock.

"Your destiny starts to-day and I am sad to say you can't be a hunter if you are to succeed." she answered.

my mouth fell open, I was sad to not be apart of the hunt and relived to not be dead but I still felt anger for being kicked out. why can't I stay a hunter and not do this destiny stuff.

As she explained more and even as we packed up that was all I felt. I was allowed to keep my tent and the things with in it and Lily but I was still kicked out.

when we all got on Apollos bus I sat up front by Nico while his sister shoved her self in the back with the other hunters.

"why are you not back there with the other hunters?" Thalia spat at me.

I rolled my eyes and answered "I am no longer a hunter I was kicked out" I spat back.

"did little miss I know best and this is best fall in love?" Thalia mocked

"as if, I would never fall for any one, EVER!" I put back. soon she was flying the bus and the next thing I knew we had crash landed at camp half-blood.


	4. capture the flag

i was different at camp for me. i was staying in the Hermes cabin not Artemis and because i am a demi-god i would be staying year round to. my life was going to be completely different.

we played capture the flag that night.

"I will take the border" i said interrupting Thalia.

"if you think I am even going to let you play then there is some thing wrong with you, or some thing more wrong with you" she laughed.

"I was one of them I know how they work, i can help!" i shoot back.

she gritted her teeth "fine" she spat.

I stood in the water sword in hand (I was not experienced with a sword but it was best for this position then a bow according to Percy) Thalia and her group zoomed past me to go and get the other flag. Zoe and a few other hunters came in to my line of site soon after. i jumped in front of them sword up.

"Come on Melody, we are friends, sisters. We may be on other teams but you are not really going to help them, right?" she said as she tried to go around me but i side stepped her. "come on Melody they are stupid and there are boys help your sister out."

anger started to boil in side of me. "I AM GOING TO HELP THEM THEY ARE MY NEW FAMILY AND FAMILY HELPS FAMILY!" I yelled i then noticed one hunter sneaking off to get the flag. Before i knew it water came up and pushed at her fast and powerful she was hit into the water and came up soaked.

I was so lost I did not see Zoe run of to the flag i only came out of a daze when i heard thunder and a fight between Percy and Thalia started.


	5. claimed

The fighting did not last long because Chiron cut in. After that I was all really odd because the spirit of, who ever that person was, came walking in and gave Zoe a quest then just dropped, poor Grover and Percy had to carry her back.

I was not allowed to go to the meeting and was not able to go with them on the quest. It was not that bad at least I was able to hang out with Nico. He tat me how to play myth o magic I found my self hanging out with him every day.

I had not been claimed yet and nether had Nico but that changed when we were walking on the beach at this little rocky part. I was hopping from one to the other when I had slipped and fell in to the water. I jumped up but when I was standing with only me snickers in the water I realized I was not wet at all. I looked up at Nico but he was looking above my head. when I looked up there was a trident, a blue trident.

"What does that mean?" Nico questioned.

"I have no idea" was my only answer "Lets see if Chiron knows."

we ran to the big house, and after we got back our breath we explained what happened. he told us that the trident meant my father was Poseidon. As impossible it seamed I knew he was right that would explain the water the drenched Cloe one of the hunters and how I stead perfectly dire after falling into the ocean.


	6. forever change

after the little chat with Chiron I had taken all my stuff from the Hermes cabin and put it in the Poseidon cabin on a bed that seemed not to be Percy. I was sad that I was claimed not being able to spend as much time with Nico but still happy to have a place I belonged.

we still were close and were together every moment we had but that all changed when Percy and the others came back we both ran to the big house I looked around but did not see his sister.

"where is Bianca?" he had asked.

"we need to talk Nico" Percy then replied. at that very moment I knew that she had died on this quest and Zoe considering she had told me of he dream and her dad.

I didn't see Nico later that day, after I told Percy I was his sister he had told me that Nico had run away and I help try find him after that. we never did find him but I was still always going to look for the boy who was the first friend I had out side of the hunters.


	7. new years and a meeting

**_OK so I read so reviews that I need to fix my story some so I will try to make this chapter longer. please tell me how I did._**

The next year nothing really happened for me I still had been a little angry at Artemis for kicking me out and now that Nico was gone I felt lonely and out-of-place. I had Percy but he was in the labyrinth with Annabeth. I was still getting used to the thought of camp half blood as my home not the hunters.

When the year of the titan war had come I can help some and I got to see the hunters all of my anger towed them had gone away because I saw there really was nothing I could do about it. I fought with them until we had to move in some. When Hades had come to help I was shocked I thought for sure that he would never to that. He did hate us and the other gods. I had almost died in that fight, I boy maybe my age had come with Hades and almost got stabbed, I don't know why I had done it but I had run in front of the blade and took it.

After the war Will the son of Apollo had healed me, and let me go 'it was nothing to big, but your lucky we got to you as fast as we did or it could have been really bad' he had said to me. When I left I was determined to find the boy I had saved just to see if he was OK. As I walked around I saw a building under construction with skeleton workers so they must be building a Hades cabin, right? Maybe that was the boy.

"Hello I am Melody Peters, who are you?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"Really you can't tell who I am?" the boy asked as he turned around raising and eyebrow at me.

I looked him over trying to find out where I could have known him before. He had black hair that was really messy, almost black eyes, pale skin, and was really skinny. He looked familiar but how? Where had I seen him before? "Nico?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yep you guessed it congrats" He answered sarcasm dripping from him voice.

I was at a loss for words I just took a step forward and gave him a hug. He was trying to get out of the hug and that made me laugh. " I am glade you're not dead" I said with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

><p>Percy was missing and Annabeth got to go get a clue on how to find him, Nico was traveling all over to try find him and here I am at stupid camp. I got to train new demigods how to use a sword while the others got to go find <em>my brother. <em>I really hate camp some times!

"There here!" I heard a camper call out. With that I ran as fast as I could to where the others were going then I pushed past them to get to the front. I got to the front and looked around, I saw an angry looking Annabeth, a board Butch and three random demigods that I did not know.

"Where is Percy?" I asked Annabeth as I approached.

"Not here, maybe I was wrong I didn't get Percy I got him instead" she said gesturing to a boy behind her, he had blond hair, a small scare on his lip, and the brightest blue eyes a lot like Thalia's eyes.

The other boy who had curly brown hair, brown eyes and really tanned skin started ducking and trying to get away from the flaming hammer that was over his head, I tried my hardiest not to laugh at that. Soon it stopped and Annabeth explained clamming to him and he looked really embarrassed. Annabeth dissected that they needed to be showed around the girl with brown hair that had feathers in it and eyes that seemed to change like it could not dissed what color it wanted to be went with her. One of the Hephaestus children dissected to take to boy who was running from his claimed sign. then Drew the rudest Aphrodite child ever said she would show the blond around.

"No I got this Drew, I have been here longer, and I am bored out of my mine but I cant help Nico look for Percy" I stated helping the boy from being stuck with Drew.

"I said I would" Drew spat back at me.

I just rolled my eyes at her "come on" I said to the boy as I walked away. He seemed to have known the best way to go because he ran up and walked with me.

"I am Jason, whats your name?" the boy asked.

"I am Melody, nice to meet you" I smiled shaking his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

I showed Jason around the camp, it was fun having him as company. We soon came to a stop in front of the big house.

"Well this is your stop" I said gesturing at the big house.

"Ya well see you around" he said with a wave and went in side.

I then headed back to the sword fighting area to teach wont's again.

Jason ended up in the class so when they split into their pairs Jason was with me. he surprised me with how well he was with a sword, 'finally someone who is a challenge' I thought to my self.

"good job class see you tomorrow" I exclaimed.

" Where did you learn thous moves?" Jason asked.

"My brother showed me" i replied with a small smile.

"He must be good." Jason added.

"Ya one of the best at camp."

We spent the rest of the day just talking and hanging out.

At the camp fire Jason sent electricity through the fire then a prophsey was given to jason, Leo (the boy he came with), and piper (the girl he came with). It all just happened so quick.

_**A/N sorry for the short chapter**_


End file.
